


Caged Beast

by TrevorPhilipsismySpiritAnimal (lazysatyr)



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal Sex, Domination, M/M, One Shot, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rape/Non-con switch, Trevor gonna Trev, Would you expect any different of Trevor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazysatyr/pseuds/TrevorPhilipsismySpiritAnimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor is going to prison for the first and hopefully the last time after a job goes bust and he is positively IDed by a witness. He is entering a world where dominance and respect are the names of the game. Can he come out on top?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this site and for this fandom. Probably won't be my last. I had this idea in mind for a while after hearing Trevor reminisce about 'the good old days' in prison. It's basically headcanon for the first day of Trevor's 6 months behind bars. It takes place in the mid-late 1990's, before the happenings of GTA5.

Trevor stared down at the brushed steel handcuffs encircling his wrists.

 

He had been anxiously yanking on them for hours, and his wrists were sore and bruised as a result. The ache was irritating him, amongst all the other things on his mind.

 

The longer he stared at his bindings, the more his anger began to flare, but the last thread of his rationality knew that losing control now would only keep him caged for longer. FUCK. He shouldn’t have spared that son of a bitch at the check cashing job... Then he wouldn’t be heading for a state penitentiary in the middle of fucking nowhere… But he remembered recognizing the face of an old schoolmate behind the counter, and at that moment, somehow, squeezing the trigger seemed… wrong.

 

He gritted his teeth, reflecting on his trial which had been both swift and crushing. He had to struggle to keep himself calm in court, and he had to struggle even harder now to calm himself, hands shaking. He turned his head to look out the barred bus window beside him, watching the snowy outskirts of North Yankton go by. It was almost calming, seeing the snow falling silently in the trees, but at this moment he felt like a caged animal, just waiting for someone to stick their fingers through the bars.

 

He thought of Mikey… What would he be doing with his freedom while Trevor was gone? They had so much on the table before he was arrested, but Trevor just had to make a dumb ass mistake, like letting a witness survive.

 

Fuck. _SHIT_.

 

He slammed his head against the window with a resounding *thump*, catching the attention of other inmates around him. He struggled to compose himself, biting down hard on his tongue to keep himself in control, shaking.

 

The window began to fog up from his breath, obscuring his view... It was going to be a long 6 months…

 

After several ass-numbing hours on the bus, all of the inmates were lead inside the front doors for sign-in. Registration took forever, as most procedures in law enforcement did, and it was hours before Trevor was dragged down a hall and let inside a cramped cell. He hated the way all of the other inmates stared him down as he and other new bloods were introduced to the cells. He felt like he was being picked apart by vultures already, and it was only the first hour of his stay in the clink.

 

The officer escorting him unlocked his handcuffs, then shut and locked the cell door, whistling to himself as he wandered back up the hallway.

 

Trevor rubbed his sore wrists as he examined his new living quarters; There were two bunks, a small writing desk with a chair, and an open toilet, currently being pissed in by a tattooed, grizzled looking fellow. Trevor flopped down on the lower bunk, exhausted from going through the ringer. He just wanted to sleep… maybe he’d feel a little better tomorrow.

 

“Top bunk is mine.” His new cellmate said without looking up from his target. Trevor shrugged, too exhausted to care. He climbed into the bottom bunk and pulled the thin wool blanket over himself, closing his eyes.

 

“Ey, fish. Ain’t you even gonna say 'hello?'”

 

“...Hello...” Trevor replied, his voice hoarse from exhaustion.

 

“What’s your name? Mine's Tdawg.”

 

Trevor glowered.

 

“Hi ‘Tdawg’, I’m fucking _tired_. Now please just let me fucking sleep.” He said in a rather condescending tone.

 

“You’ve never been in the joint before, have you kid? Get the fuck over here.” Tdawg barked, scowling. Trevor didn’t move. He wasn’t intimidated by some two bit jailbird with a superiority complex.

 

“Motherfucker, if you don’t get down here right now I’m going to put you in your god damned place.”

 

Trevor turned his head… He hated that term, ‘motherfucker’. How dare anyone imply such a thing about him!? It was enough to drive him over the edge…

 

 _Mama_ …

  
”What the _FUCK_ did you just call me?” Trevor snapped, hackles raising. His inflection was unsettling, biting, slicing through the murmurs of the surrounding cells. Tdawg didn’t respond. Trevor was satisfied with the silence, and quickly lost himself to a restless sleep.

 

***

 

Trevor awoke an hour or so later in several kinds of pain. The first one was his head, which was throbbing from withdrawal and dehydration. His mouth was dry and tasted straight up like ass. He was laying face down, his ribs sore already from his uncomfortable bed. It took a moment for him to notice the weight of another’s hand on him, and when he turned to look up with bleary eyes, he saw only the silhouette of his cellmate standing above him, illuminated solely by the hallway lights.

 

Tdawg ran his hand over the curve of Trevor’s ass, squeezing slightly, then reached with both arms to yank Trevor’s orange, standard-issue pants down. Trevor resisted, attempting to pull himself upright, but the thug put a hand on his shoulder and held Trevor down, chest to mattress, keeping him in place with his superior strength.

 

“Ohhh-ho-ho, _this_ game…” Trevor mused, “I always thought this was just an urban myth designed to scare kiddies ' _straight_!'”

 

“I told you I’d make you my bitch, and now I’m gonna show you..” Tdawg threatened as he began to push Trevor’s legs off of the bed so that only his chest remained against the bunk.

 

Trevor struggled slightly, but the man on top of him was strong enough to overpower him and seemed rather intent on having his way.

 

“Well, you certainly are showing me.” Trevor sneered, and the thug grabbed the back of his head and pushed his face down against the bed. Trevor was trying to squirm his way free, and that’s when he felt firm, warm flesh against his ass. He cringed and swallowed hard… Should he just let this happen?

 

He heard the man spit into his palm, then felt a wet thumb press against his asshole. Trevor tested his range of movement, and the man dug his nails into Trevor’s scalp in reply.

 

Trevor could feel Tdawg’s thumb push into his ass, the thumbnail biting against soft flesh. His heart sunk as the thug’s slick thumb managed to wiggle an inch or two in, intending to loosen him up.

 

The man pulled his thumb from Trevor’s ass and spit in his hand again, this time slickening the head of his cock. He removed his hand from the back of Trevor’s head and grabbed his hip instead. Trevor turned his face to the side and gasped for a full breath. He had struggled to breathe with his head pressed into his bedding for so long.

 

Tdawg nudged Trevor’s ass with his cock again and pushed in impatiently. Trevor clenched his teeth… _Let this happen...!?_

 

The throbbing in Trevor’s skull intensified as he was penetrated. The first inch or so felt strange but didn’t hurt, but once Tdawg seriously started pushing in, an uneasy feeling set in, and the violation truly began. It stung… Trevor felt like he was shitting backwards. He let out a guttural grunt, unsettled by the feeling of being stretched wide. His body instinctively resisted in every way possible, his asshole clenching around the invading length, but the thug didn’t relent for a moment, in fact, he seemed encouraged by it.

 

Tdawg’s thick cock was a few inches in before he began to thrust quickly, sending sharp pain through Trevor’s body. The feeling of violation seemed to flip a switch in Trevor’s pounding skull. Rage began to swell in him, making him tremble and shake with uncontrollable anger. Tdawg would only manage a few more pumps before Trevor would begin flailing violently.

 

“Alright, _ALRIGHT_ , THAT’S IT!” Trevor snapped, and with seemingly inhuman strength, he pushed himself up and twisted, forcing them apart. His ass was throbbing, having been stretched so wide. Tdawg was taken aback, stumbling backwards into the desk with a clatter, staring into Trevor’s wild eyes for the first time.

 

“Yooou little shit.” Trevor seethed through clenched teeth, jabbing a finger accusingly in the air in front of Tdawg. “You think you can just fuck me in the ass!?” he snarled, and his fist seemed to come out of nowhere, striking Tdawg in the face, which would earn him a nasty black eye in an hour or so. Trevor then grabbed the man’s arm and violently pulled him up and onto the bed while he was still stunned from the blow to his face.

 

“Ohhh I’ll show you, you vile piece of shit!” He snapped, hooking his thumb in the front of his trousers to pull them down, whipping out his own cock in one hand. He was actually surprised to find it half hard from all the excitement. He tugged on himself a few times before yanking the thug’s pants down, exposing his round, pale ass. Trevor spat on his hand and rubbed it onto his cock, and with less patience than Tdawg had, he began forcing his cock into the man’s ass. There was quite a bit of struggling, grunting and haggard breathing. There had been low voices chatting before, but now there was nothing but silence in the cells around them. The thug was whimpering and biting off painful cries, not wanting his fellow inmates to hear him whine like a little bitch.

 

Trevor had never fucked a man before, to prove a point or otherwise, but he had to admit this felt quite satisfying. At first there was chaffing and it was almost painful to push inside, but after a little more natural lube, he was fucking Tdawg's ass with ease. He couldn’t help but let out a few pleasured exhales as he roughly fucked his cellmate. He could get used to this, and it nearly bothered him to come to such a conclusion.

 

“So-ah-looks like you’ve done a great job putting me in my place, huh?” He gloated, “How does it feel to get fucked? Does it hurt, ‘Tdaawwwg’? he said mockingly.

 

Tdawg replied with only a pained, muffled whimper, so Trevor was left to contemplate the sweet tight ass clenching around his cock. After a few raw minutes, he could feel himself reaching his climax, and it felt fucking great… His head rolled back as he bucked hard, pushing himself all the way inside and came deep in the thug’s ass, his full lips parted in a small ‘o’ , letting out a satisfied sigh. He pulled out quickly and left Tdawg laying there in a defeated slump.

 

Trevor stared down at the scene sprawled before him. Fuck… this was unsettlingly hot… He felt so powerful, so in control, so relieved to have come so hard, and to have defeated an adversary.

 

“Well I guess uh, you’re _my_ bitch now.” He said, his eyebrows going up as his lips curled into a grin. Tdawg didn’t reply.

 

Trevor pulled up his pants, which sagged on his hips. He slapped the exposed ass in front of him hard, then placed a foot besides Tdawg’s head on the lower bunk to boost himself into the ‘forbidden’ top bunk. Ah, perhaps now he could have a real good night’s sleep. He even found a much better blanket in the top bunk which likely sold for a lot of smuggled cigarettes. He curled up until he was comfortable in the top bunk. He could hear other inmates whispering to each other again, and he knew at that moment that he probably wouldn’t get fucked with again for the rest of his stay in prison. He wasn’t wrong, in fact, most avoided him all together, especially in the showers.

 

Hey, if this is how guests get treated here, he could get real used to this.

 

Trevor soon fell asleep, warm, comfortable and drained of anxiety... for the time being.

 

Tdawg curled up in his new bunk and struggled hard not to weep.

 

] End [

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. If you liked it, please leave a comment and let me know what you liked! Feedback is love, as they say, and it helps inspire me to write more.


End file.
